plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Event
Weekly Event is a game mechanic introduced on version 1.10.14 of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It allows the player to obtain event-exclusive cards with a currency called tickets. Each week, 1 of the 52 Weekly Event cards will be available to be acquired; the cycle is currently repeating itself for the second year. Tickets Tickets are a special currency that are used to obtain that week's event card. Starting 2/28/17, every 1200 tickets awards a player an event card, up to 4 event cards per week. Winning a single player mission battle awards a player 10 tickets, winning a multiplayer match awards 15 tickets; boosts multiply your ticket earnings by 5x or 10x. Tickets DO NOT carry-over week to week, your ticket count resets at the start of each weekly event. From update 1.14.13 and on, tickets can also be acquired from s. Winning a Daily Challenge grants 100 tickets each. Winning 3 Daily Challenges within an event week awards 200 tickets, winning 5 Daily Challenges awards an additional 300 tickets. Boost Boost allows a player to multiply their ticket winnings by playing a hero with a specific class; a boost is either 5x or 10x. Each Weekly Event has four boost classes: two plant classes and two zombie classes. Winning a match as a hero that has one matching class will multiply the tickets the player receives by five (5x). Winning as a hero with two matching classes, on the other hand, will multiply the tickets by ten (10x). For example, suppose the boost classes of the week for the zombies are Brainy and Sneaky. If the player wins a match as Rustbolt or any other Brainy hero (or any Sneaky hero), they will get five times the tickets. However, winning as or Huge-Gigantacus, who leads both Brainy and Sneaky, will grant the player ten times the tickets. After using a boost, the player will need to wait for four hours before the boost refills to use it again, or they can pay 20 gems to refill it instantly (a bad value). The boost may target classes led by the hero the player does not have, for example Mega-Grow and Solar when they do not own Chompzilla yet. In this case, a Hero Pack will be available at the For You section in the until the event ends, which contains the Hero with two said classes alongside five premium cards. Boosts do not increase Daily Challenge winnings, otherwise a player would earn too many tickets. Value Weekly Event cards cost 1,000 energy to craft, equivalent to Super-Rares value-wise. While grinding tickets for new Event cards is a good value for the effort, recycling Event cards for 250 energy is a slow grind. For this reason, the prudent advice is to refrain from crafting Event cards unless necessary, the energy can be better spent elsewhere. Special Event cards cost 2,000 energy to craft, these cards cannot be acquired with tickets, only with energy or real money. The best value for Special Event cards are purchasing them with cash, although it can be argued that most Special Event cards aren't worth spending money on. Buying the play-set bundle provides a 500 Gem bonus, which is basically a 20% rebate. List of Weekly Event cards The table below shows every Event card that could be obtained. Early Access cards Some Event cards are made available through packs on the store before they are published as Weekly Event cards. Each week, a time travel pack is updated in the store, which hints to the card that will be available two weeks after the current Weekly Event. Sometimes though, and mostly on holidays, a few Event cards are published in special bundles, and they are not published as regular Weekly Event cards for at least a year. Below is a list of all Event cards that are currently in Early Access and were only available with real currency purchases in the past or can be crafted using sparks. Some of these might not even have their own Weekly Events in the near future, thus only obtainable through tribal packs or crafting. Strategies The best way to get with tickets is to grind Multiplayer games with the 10x boost. The ticket boost fills up naturally once every four hours. A player can acquire a playset of Weekly Event cards (4800 tickets) if they complete all Daily Challenges within a week (1200 tickets) and win 24 multiplayers games with 10x boost (3600 tickets). If possible, do not waste a boost on a 5x multiplier or on single player games. With the doctor recommended 8 hours of sleep, a player can reasonably expect to win four multiplayers games with the 10x boost within a day. Theoretically a player can complete 5 multiplayer matches within a ~16-hour window but that an extreme expectation. When grinding multiplayer games, the key is to complete games as fast as possible; the ticket boost doesn’t reset it’s 4-hour clock until after you win a game with an active boost. Play decks designed to win a game as soon as possible e.g. aggro instead of control decks. It's suggested instant conceding against high level opponents or when a control deck stabilizes, move on before you waste 15 minutes playing a game you’ll end up losing anyways. If a player doesn't have all the heroes unlocked, a player should consider saving at least 750 gems before the start of the weekly event so they can buy one of the heroes with the 10x boost if they do not own it yet. Players can buy a copy of the current event card for up to 500 gems but value-wise this method is not recommended. Alternatively, 20 gems can be spent to instantly fill the boost meter if the player needs more boosts in a short time. If this is used, it is strongly recommended to be performed right after another boost was used, since otherwise the time spent on the natural filling of the boost will be wasted. Alternatively the player might adjust the internal clock of their device to instantly refill their ticket boost in order to skip the 4 hours of waiting time. However, this trick is highly discouraged since it can corrupt the user's save data if connected to EA or Facebook, so players should perform this at their own risk. They should also avoid using this method to complete Daily Challenges as it will glitch their game, making the challenges "Unavailable" when the time is reverted and thus be unable to gain the tickets from the Daily Challenge. Gallery CarnieDaveIntro.PNG|Carnie Dave introduction ITSCARNIEDAVETIME.png|Carnie Dave introducing the player about Weekly Event buttonWE.png|Weekly Event on the main menu WEE.png|Weekly Event on Lunar New year WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|An advertisement for the Weekly Event Luckothezombieweeklyevent.jpg|Weekly Event on Zombie's Luck CARNIEDAVE.png|Carnie Dave with a transparent background Trivia *Starting from Luck o' the Zombie Event, all Event Cards require 1200 tickets to get one copy. *So far, Guardian and Smarty are the classes with the most Event Cards, with 8 each. *Mega-Grow and Solar are the classes with the least Event Cards, with only 4 for Mega-Grow and 5 for Solar. *From update ??? to update ???, the titles for the Weekly Events from the second appearance of Defensive End to ??? were glitched to loop the ones used previously, as they were used as placeholders. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics